


Lost and Found

by sammykinzx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammykinzx/pseuds/sammykinzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: One Direction</p>
<p>Pairing: Louis Tomlinson & Harry Styles</p>
<p>Extra Characters: none</p>
<p>Warnings: Hurt, Depression, Suicide Attempt.</p>
<p>A/N: Kind of short and rushed, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/157322) by Jaesama. 



Harry laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He just got the news that his brother had gotten into a car accident and died instantly. Ever since he found out he couldn't help but think it was all his fault. His parents weren't home and he was glad they weren't because they'd ruin his plans for the day.

He sighed, taking a deep breath as he sat up and rolled off his bed. He walked over, opened his balcony doors, and stepped outside. He walked to the edge and climbed over the railing, taking another deep breath before closing his eyes and letting go of the railing. Then, everything went black.

**

The next thing he knows is he's waking up in a hospital to blinding lights and a doctor standing over him. "Wha-Where am I?" He asked, trying to sit up, but the doctor pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Just lay down and get some rest," the doctor said.

"No.. Tell me where I am," Harry demanded.

"You're in the hospital.. You were found under your balcony." The doctor looked at him. "You're temporarily paralyzed from the waist down and I'm going to have to keep you overnight for a few days." 

Harry's eyes widened. "What? How long?" He tried sitting up again, but to no avail.

"For a few days.. maybe weeks. Until then, you'll be staying in this room." Pulling the curtain back the doctor revealed another boy in the other bed. Harry groaned and laid back down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. "This is Louis, he'll be your roommate. Try to get along, yeah?" 

**

That day at lunch, Harry rolled to the cafeteria in his wheelchair. He went to go get his food as Louis came up to him. "Hey. I'm Louis. You must be Harry," He said, grinning.

"Go away," Harry said, grabbing his tray and setting it on his lap.

"Here, let me take that for you," Lou said, reaching down for his tray.

"Leave me alone," He snapped, rolling away, and sitting by himself to eat.

**One Week Later**

Harry woke up and rolled himself out of his room. Harry decided to give himself his own little tour to try to get away from Louis. He got to the end of the hall and turned around to see Louis.. of course! He could never get away from the boy, but in a way he didn't mind. It's only been a week and Louis followed him everywhere and showed he had more interest in him then his own parents have in his whole life.

"Harry.. Wait up, please." Louis sped up after him down the hallway.

"What?! What could you possibly want?" Harry turned the wheelchair around to look at him, a look of annoyance on his face.

"I just want to be your friend.." Louis pursed his lips, looking upset.

"Well, I don't want to be your friend.. I have my own," the curly haired boy said.

"Oh? Really.. Well, I haven't seen them around since you got here."

"Yeah, well.. Maybe they're busy.." Harry turned back around and rolled away. "I'll just be in the room," He mumbled, wishing he had his phone as he rolled back to the room.

**

A few more weeks passed and he still couldn't get rid of Louis no matter what he said so he told himself next time Lou would follow him or talk to him, he'd be nice.

Just like he predicted, Louis followed him to the cafe again. This time, it was just for a morning snack before lunch.

"Hey, Harry.. What're you getting to eat," Lou asked.

"A small bag of crisps.. Want anything?" Harry reached up towards the machine, but was unable to reach.

"No.. but here," Louis said, grabbing the three quarters out of Harry's hands.

"Thanks," He said, smiling as Louis pushed the three quarters in.

"What number?"

"D7, please," the curly-haired lad said and Lou turned back to the machine, pressing D7 like Harry asked. "Thanks, mate.."

Louis handed him the bag of crisps and laughed, "You already said that.." 

"I know, but.. thanks again."

"You're welcome.. again, but I thought you didn't want to be my friend," Louis said, looking down at the younger male.

"Well, I thought about what you said.. and you're right. I don't have any real friends that care about me enough to come visit," Harry said, looking back up at him.

"I'm sorry... I really didn't mean it.. Maybe they really are busy.."

"No.. They're not. They're probably just going out and partying like we used to always do together.. before everything." Harry paused, chewing on his lesser lip.

"Well, don't worry about them.. Just know that you've got at least one true friend," Lou said, smiling at him.

"Yeah.. And that's all that matters to me." Harry smiled back. Maybe being here wouldn't be too bad after all.

"So, uh... Why are you in the hospital," Harry asked, watching Louis carefully.

"Cancer.. Mild as of right now."

"Well, aren't you supposed to stay in bed, then?"

"No.. It's not too bad," Louis said. "I can walk around.. Just gotta take it easy."

"Then, why are you staying here?"

"My parents.. They don't really want me at home so they make me stay here."

"Oh.. I'm sorry," Harry said.

"No, it's fine.. I met so many nice people...including yourself," Louis said, running a hand through his hair.

"Me? I'm not nice." Harry laughed as he rolled off towards the room.

"You sure seem nice to me.. You just had to warm up a bit," Louis admitted, laughing with him.

"So, what about you? What brings you to the hospital?" Louis walked alongside him, smiling at the other hospital residents.

"Suicide attempt gone wrong," He mumbled.

Louis frowned at those words.

"Gone wrong," He repeated. Harry nodded and Louis leaned down, giving Harry a hug. "Yeah, well," Louis started. "I say I'm glad it went wrong because if it went right and you did die, then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet you." 

"Nobody wants to meet me. Nobody cares enough to get to know me," Louis' new friend said. "Not even my parents care," Harry added, shrugging.

"I wanted to meet you. I cared enough to get to know you," Louis said, placing his hand on the other's arm.

"Thanks.. I know that now," Harry said, placing his hand over top of Louis'.

**

A few more months pass and as excited as Harry should be about getting the news about getting out of his wheelchair, he just wasn't. He would have been if it weren't for Louis' cancer. His older friend's cancer was getting worse exceptionally fast. It kept spreading day by day and Harry was afraid to lose him all too quickly.

"Hey, Louis," He said softly, walking over to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good," He answered, turning his head to cough.

"Well.. Can you still get up and walk," Harry asked, hopeful.

Louis nodded, swinging his legs to the side and standing up. "Why do you ask," Louis questioned with a curious look on his face.

"I want to take you somewhere," he said, taking Louis' hand and dragging him out of the room to have their first and possibly only adventure together.

**

A few weeks go by and Harry gets out of his wheelchair and walks over to Lou, sitting beside his bed. "Harry," Louis says, turning to him.

"Hey," Harry said, no happiness in his voice. "You don't look too good," he commented.

Lou let out a light chuckle, "what do you expect? I'm dying.." 

Harry pursed his lips, willing himself not to cry as he took the boy's hand in his. "Don't say that. No you're not. You're going to get better and we're going to go on adventures together.. like before."

"Promise?" The sick boy's voice was weak, almost inaudible.

"Promise."

"Okay then.. If you don't keep your promise, I'm going to come back and haunt you," Louis said, the light in his eyes diminishing.

"Good. Then at least you'll still be with me... in spirit," Harry said, smiling at the older lad. "And don't worry.. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he whispered. "You're stuck with me..." He paused, kissing his hand softly. "...till death do us part."


End file.
